Comment séduire les Anglais
by TeaAndUmbrellas
Summary: Angleterre a découvert les conseils de séduction des Français à propos des Anglais. Ce qui inclut parler avec des petits accents français trop mignons et insulter le Fish and Chips apparemment. Il en débat avec France, ça et sa tendance à penser que l'amour n'est qu'un sport pour le pays de l'amour. Des disputes et de la douceur s'ensuivent (Traduction d'une de mes fics!)


Erm. Salut! Je veux dire merci à mon amie française qui traduire mon petit fanfiction!

So. Yes. Thank you very much for translating! I'm sure I learnt a lot, and I hope some French speakers appreciate your effort as well! :)

Hetalia n'est pas le mien.

Hope you like it :) (Erm... J'espère que vous le trouverez agréable? xD)

* * *

France venait de traverser les charmants jardins d'Angleterre et d'entrer chez lui sans rencontrer aucune difficulté, comme d'habitude, et trouva son cher voisin slash meilleur ennemi, prenant son thé dans son salon. Angleterre passait en revue une pile de papier, que France supposait être des documents d'un meeting. Les Anglais travaillaient toujours beaucoup trop pour leur propre bien. Tellement de rigueur.

« Bonjour Angleterre ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

« Oh, hello France. Comment as-tu... ? Oh, laisse tomber » soupira Angleterre, décidant de ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet de Comment son voisin ferait un excellent cambrioleur. Ils étaient déjà passés par là avant, et non, France n'arrêterait pas «d'entrer par effraction chez lui, for God's sake » ! Ils avaient d'autre chats à fouetter pour l'instant.

« Par ailleurs, j'ai des comptes à régler avec toi, maintenant que tu es là », dit Angleterre en posant sa tasse, comme pour souligner le sérieux de ses propos. France s'assit sur le canapé en face de lui, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait cette fois.

« Canada vient juste de m'envoyer des articles écrits par tes contemporains, tous titrés dans le genre de « Comment faire pour séduire un Anglais? » dit Angleterre, son accent étonnamment bon, sachant qu'il évitait de parler français autant que possible. Des articles sur comment séduire les Anglais ? Ça promettait d'être drôle, France en était sûr. Il resta de marbre, attendant simplement qu'Angleterre continue.

« Laisse moi t'en lire un : 'Comment séduire les Anglais : Complétez-les, accentuez votre francité avec votre riche culture et tout ce qui va avec, surtout votre cuisine.' 'Faites-leur de la vrai nourriture! Il en ont probablement marre du fish and chips.' » La lecture était quelque peu découpée vu qu'Angleterre traduisait au fur et à mesure. Il s'arrêta et regarda France à nouveau.

« Je ne pense pas que ces tactiques soient très judicieuses, frog. C'est principalement insulter ma propre cuisine, où insister sur à quel point la France est supérieur à la Grande Bretagne, ce qui n'est pas vraiment efficace quand tu essaies de flatter quelqu'un. 'Les Anglais sortent toujours en grand groupes, et bien qu'ils aient l'air sûr d'eux quand ils sont avec leur amis, ils sont très timides quand ils sont tous seuls'. What the hell France ? », demanda Angleterre.

France n'avait toujours rien dit. Pour autant qu'il était concerné, tout était vrai, si Angleterre ne pouvait pas le voir, ça n'était pas son problème. Il essayait simplement de garder un air impassible, alors qu'à l'intérieur, il souriait comme un dément.

Il n'était pas embarrassé que son peuple partage des astuces de dragues entre eux. Ils faisaient la même chose avec d'autre pays et avec la France elle-même. C'était juste naturel. L'amour est un art, quelque chose que l'on doit travailler. Non pas que les Anglais ne le comprennent jamais, boire étant leur seul option de reproduction.

Angleterre continua : « Certains sont inquiets à propos de la barrière de la langue, alors voici quelques phrases anglaises conseillées d'apprendre avant que vous ne partiez : «Ça te dit d'essayer le French Kiss ?' Quand, si j'ose être assez audacieux pour demander, cela a t-il jamais marché pour toi ? » demanda Angleterre en arquant un sourcil impressionnant.

France haussa seulement les épaules. Cela marchait plus que souvent, pour tout dire.

«Et celui-là est juste à mourir de rire :'Tu crois au coup de foudre, où est-ce que je dois repasser encore une fois?' Tu penses être un putain de dieu du sexe c'est ça ? Incroyable. »

A ce stade, France ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de sourire. Parfois, il adorait juste son peuple.

Angleterre lut encore en silence pendant un petit moment. Parfois signalant des points qu'il avait trouvé particulièrement énervant ou ridicule. « 'Jolie Rosbif' ? Sérieusement France, ne pense même pas à m'appeler comme ça. Et le 'Fwench accente' n'est pas sexy. Seulement incroyablement agaçant. »

«C'est un peu sexy quand même non ? Ça semble marcher à merveille par moment. » dit France en souriant au Britannique renfrogné.

«'Les Anglais sont plus agressifs que leur amis les Amerloques' ? Et 'Le bon côté avec les Américains c'est qu'ils n'ont pas nécessairement besoin d'autant d'alcool que les Anglais.' On n'a pas besoin de boire pour sortir avec quelqu'un. Well... Peut-être qu'on en a besoin quand on sort avec un Français ! » cracha Angleterre, parvenant à faire sonner «Français» comme une insulte digne de ce nom.

Il continua : « De nos beaux Anglais... Ça veut bien dire Our pretty English c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser une seule seconde que les Anglais appartiennent à quelqu'un, et plus particulièrement aux Français ? » Angleterre avait maintenant l'air à la fois en colère et légèrement perturbé.

«Mais tu n'insistes que sur les choses que tu n'aimes pas ! Est-ce que tu as seulement remarqué qu'ils appellent les Anglais «mignons» ? » Ajouta France.

«Frog, tu lis ta langue mieux bien mieux que moi. Et complimenter seulement le physique est superficiel -Ce dont tu accuses les Américains si je puis ajouter- donc en gros vous commentez la tendance anglaise à la consommation excessive d'alcool, et vous débattez de si oui ou non, les Anglaises sont des filles faciles! » répliqua Angleterre, reportant son attention sur un nouvel article.

«Oh c'est n'importe quoi ! Laisse moi te citer ça!» dit-il en tenant le papier haut devant lui : 'Et comme dirait Porthos dans les 3 mousquetaires : J'ai entendu dire que les Anglaises sont tout à fait comme une bouteille de champagne givrée : glaciales à l'extérieur mais une fois qu'on les réchauffe bien...' What the Hell France ? Je ne suis pas une sorte de bouteille de champagne, froid dehors et chaud dedans, une fois que tu l'as bien réchauffé ! Putain de langue de l'amour, pfeuh. Plus insultante qu'autre chose ! »

France avait toujours son sourire amusé scotché sur sa figure. Il ne pu aussi s'empêcher de rire un peu quand Angleterre commença -de façon très prévisible- à rougir.

«S'il te plait, si je puis te retourner la faveur. » dit France en sortant son portable de sa poche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu... ? » Commença Angleterre mais France le fit taire d'un chut.

«J'ai recueilli des articles de ce genre pendant des années, Angleterre. C'est dans mon intérêt nationale que de savoir ce que le Royaume-Uni et les autres non-Français pensent de mon pays. Ne pense pas que je suis le seul qui écrit sur comment draguer les étrangers. »

France pianota un peu sur son portable et trouva les articles qu'il cherchait. Il remarqua qu'Angleterre avait reprit son thé, ce coup-ci, à la fois pour se défendre et se réconforter. Les multiples utilisations du thé aux mains d'un Britannique. France devrait vraiment écrire un livre là-dessus. La moyenne de mug de thé par personne était de 3 ou plus par jour, pas étonnant qu'ils l'utilisent pour communiquer.

France commença à lire les articles anglais à voix haute, pour le Brit cramponné à sa tasse.

'Quand vous avez un rendez-vous avec un Français, attendez vous à un recontact le lendemain et un autre rendez-vous dans les deux jours. Pendant le laps de temps nécessaire à un Britannique pour vous emmener dîner, vous auriez pu faire un mini-voyage avec votre petit copain français et rencontrer sa mère. Après quelques semaines, il va probablement vous dire qu'il vous aime, ce qui a une signification légèrement différente de celle à laquelle nous sommes habitués en Grande Bretagne.'

France leva les yeux vers Angleterre, et était secrètement ravi que ses talents lors des rendez-vous soient confirmés par les citoyens britanniques. Bon, ils devaient sous-entendre que les Français étaient un peu trop rapides question relations, mais au moins, cela ne leur prenait pas trois ans pour rassembler le courage nécessaire pour demander à quelqu'un d'aller dîner avec eux. «'Si il n'y a pas de contact quotidien, il n'est pas intéressé'. » continua t-il.

«Préparez-vous à être courtisée. Alors que mes premières idées du romantisme était de recevoir une tasse de thé sans demander, les Français sont plus engagés et célèbres pour leurs déclarations d'amour magistralement travaillées, leurs vastes bouquets de fleurs, leurs ballades au clair de lune et leurs soirées romantiques et spontanées. »

France rit. La remarque avec le thé était quelque chose qui l'avait déjà fait rire avant. Enfin, il avait ses propres clichés avec le vin, et il le savait. Il n'empêchait que le thé était purement et simplement devenu une blague secrète pour France.

«Oh Angleterre, mon trésor. Tu ne me fais jamais de thé. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne m'aimes pas ? » dit-il en faisant la moue.

«Je ne te ferais pas de thé, France. Le thé est réservé au gens que j'aime bien, comme Japon. Vous pouvez aller vous faire infuser des cuisses de grenouilles ou quelque chose d'aussi dégoûtant. Et il n'y a rien de mal à un subtil amour quotidien et pas tape-à-l'oeil! » rétorqua Angleterre.

France trouva un autre article sur son portable : « 'Si vous travaillez en France, prenez vos pauses-café et déjeuner régulièrement, même si vous êtes occupé et travaillez sur quelque chose d'important. Travailler d'arrache-pied n'est pas vu comme un idéal en France et vous pourriez être considéré comme bizarre si vous le faisiez'. » Il leva les yeux vers Angleterre en souriant.

«Celui-là est juste. J'ai toujours trouvé bizarrement adorable que tu travailles pendant les pauses déjeuner. Mais tu n'es pas aussi mordu de travail qu'Amérique. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il pense qu'il va mourir s'il ne se lève pas à 6heures du mat' pour sauver le monde comme un héros. Tant d'énergie puéril. » commenta t-il.

«En parlant d'Américains, les Français ont écrit ici que vous devriez les emmener au cinéma et utiliser votre « charme français » et vos clichés pour les attirer. Ils disent que les Américains sont stupides, donc, acheter du vin bon marché et prétendre savoir cuisine fera l'affaire. 'Bon pour votre porte-monnaie!' » s'exclama rageusement Angleterre, un peu protecteur envers son ancienne colonie.

Il posa sa tasse une fois encore. Cette fois, signifiant qu'Angleterre était trop en colère pour la soutenir et qu'il pourrait même se lever bien assez tôt.

«Sexe et séduction ont toujours l'air d'être un sport pour toi France. A bloody game ! Je sais que tu penses que les Anglais sont froids et je-m'en-foutistes, mais c'est faux. C'est juste qu'on joue au foot et au cricket plutôt qu'à 'séduire le plus d'étrangères' et à 'dans combien de lit t'arrivera à te glisser ?'. Je ne comprend pas du tout en quoi c'est romantique ! »avait-il presque crié et s'était, en effet, mit debout.

«C'est une question de passion, Angleterre. Et l'amour n'est pas seulement se marier et avoir des enfants. C'est aussi la chasse, les sentiments, l'attention que l'on porte. Ce dont tu manques totalement. Tu manques de tact romantique mon ami, et tu trouves plus simple de me haïr que de te l'admettre! », cingla France qui pouvait jouer au jeu de qui crie le plus fort, lui aussi.

Il le regretta un peu cependant. Malgré tout les discours d'Angleterre et son extérieur apparemment froid, il était toujours le petit garçon que France avait rencontré il y a des années. Facile d'oublier la différence d'âge qu'il existait entre eux, surtout depuis qu'Angleterre était devenu aussi grand que lui. Et les nombreuses guerres combattues entre eux les avait vieillir tout les deux bien trop vite, de bien des façons.

«Quoi qu'il en soit France. Pourrais-tu juste partir s'il te plait? » demande Angleterre d'une petite voix, sachant que cette dispute n'en finirait jamais, et qu'il était trop fatigué pour débattre aujourd'hui. Le sujet de 'l'amour' l'avait entraîné en terrains glissants et efficacement sortit de sa zone de confort. Il avait très envie d'un verre, si on lui demandait, mais ça ne ferait que donner raison à France.

Ce dernier le regarda de haut en bas, l'observant essayer de retrouver sa maîtrise de soi de gentleman, la colère s'évanouissant, remplacé par l'épuisement. Il avait déjà eu affaire à Angleterre avant et savait que l'autre nation repoussait tout le monde.

Dieu oui, Angleterre repousserait tout le monde et se sentirait délaissé seulement plus tard, prétendant toujours préférer sa 'Splendid Isolation'. Alors, au lieu de se retirer, comme beaucoup d'autres nations, et comme lui l'avait fait de nombreuses fois auparavant dans ce genre de situation, il s'avança vers lui.

«Arrête France ! Arrête d'envahir mon espace personnel! » protesta Angleterre alarmé alors que France faisait lentement l'inverse. Sa réaction instinctive fut de repousser France mais la plus vieille nation parvint à attraper ses poignets.

«Éloigne-toi de moi! » continua Angleterre. Avec son accent qui ressortait avec sa panique, France ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment parlé français ou non mais cela le fit sourire bien que le message soit clair: Reste loin de moi.

«Toi seul peut faire sonner la langue de l'amour si froide et... anglaise, mon mignon », dit-il doucement avec un sourire tandis qu'il se tenait tout près l'un de l'autre, face à face.

«J'ai réalisé que le seul français correctement prononcé dont j'aurais vraiment besoin était pour te demander de foutre le camp. » cracha Angleterre. France gloussa et attira l'autre nation à lui pour l'enlacer.

«Ce que j'aime le plus c'est que tu saches plus de français correct que tu ne voudrais l'admettre » chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille d'Angleterre « Et je crois que le peuple de Grand Frère a raison te concernant, mon chou, tu es comme une bouteille de champagne. »

«Don't call me a cabbage, Frog ! » répondit Angleterre, mais avec un petit sourire perceptible dans la voix.

«Angleterre, ça te dit d'essayer le French Kiss ? »

« Git. »

Fin.

* * *

S'il vous plaît écrire des commentaires si vous voulez :)

(Oui, Je lis un peu de français, mais je ne peux pas écrire ... which should be obvious)

Thank you very much for reading! And thanks to my dear friend across la manche for translating!

Please, all complaints regarding the French should be directed at her, not me. Just kidding! Nobody gets to complain, she should be knighted for her efforts! Because I'm absolutely clueless. Sorry about that. Je suis anglais, avoir un peu de pitié, please. But I truly am trying to improve! :)

Lots of love

x


End file.
